


What's Not To Expect?

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Injury, Demons, M/M, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, a little only, blood and some violence, quick fic, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: Yeah, right, Sasuke was a demon-hunter, not a demon-fucker. It all takes a turn for the worst— or the best, really— when he meets a certain not-red-eyed demon that wants to treat Sasuke better than he should; especially after trying to kill him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	What's Not To Expect?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed, and sasuke's shift in mind is probably too abrupt to make sense. the only excuse is lazy writing disguised as human irrationality. cos yanno, we can be irrational. 
> 
> it was just that one night i felt the incredible urge to fuck sasuke-- then i wrote this.

“Oh, what’s this?” A voice calls, the sound of it shooting down his spine, making Sasuke shiver. It wasn’t that uncommon to feel that way— demons were nefarious and usually very sexual than they were murderous, and Sasuke always reacted accordingly. The voice was suggestive, and the simple feel of the atmosphere let Sasuke imagine what he’d let happen if only the other was… well, _ not demon. _

“Demon,” he says, turning around and holding his claymore sword ahead of him. This demon, who he’d stumbled upon, looked more human than all of the other ones he’d met— still huge and looming tall, though— but this one was blond, blue-eyed enough to make Sasuke unsure whether or not those flickering reds in his eyes were just a trick of the light. All that gave this one away were those bulking, sharp horns and strong claws— that Sasuke knew every demon would be able to hide when deceiving unsuspecting prey— and perhaps how this creature lived completely secluded from human civilizations in a castle no modern riches would ever be able to 

The demon, looking down at Sasuke with bored eyes, sat down and crossed his legs. 

“What?” Sasuke asks, arching a brow— demons were very cocky of their power, always regretting it at the last second— and Sasuke loved watching the last semblance of life leave their glowing red eyes. This one, as attractive as it was, Sasuke felt himself wishing they were of the same species. Maybe then Sasuke would actually have fun without shame. “You’re going to die,” Sasuke growls, and the demon only rolled his eyes and stretched. 

“What’s with you guys wanting to kill us? We’re amazing,” the blond says, holding out his palm, materializing a red, shiny apple. He then ate it as if Sasuke wasn’t right in front of him. 

“No, you guys are far from amazing. You take advantage of your power and try to destroy our many innocent lives,” Sasuke glares, lowering his sword, not as to lessen his defense but to level it to the demon’s head. “I can kill you right now.” The demon rolls his eyes. 

“Look, everyone takes advantage of their power. You do too. No one’s special, and never did I want to carry these horns and wings around me wherever I go.” 

Sasuke didn’t bother to prolong their small talk. If he stayed any longer the demon would be able to formulate some dumb plan against him— and there would be no escape. He was a solo demon-hunter, confident and never failing with his missions. This demon’s death would be no special. 

Bringing his energy towards his hands, to where he held his sword, he swings it as fire engulfs the dark piece of steel, aiming for the demon’s neck. The swing goes past thin air, not stopping and not indicating any point of impact. He pulls back, eyes darting left and right to catch where the creature had gone off to. Catching the slightest blur of movement in the corner of his eye, he repositions himself, pulling his arm back as he strengthens his grip, feed seemingly gliding across the tiles as he— 

His swing only comes to an abrupt stop, the flames dying off as he feels the weight on his hands significantly lessen, a long with the sound of something brittle shattering. 

…His sword… had broken?

Sasuke catches a red glow, not from his own withering anger, but a tiniest hint of the demon’s power. He feels it slither along his skin, along with that cocky smirk that seeps into his very pores and makes him feel things that make him rethink his previous proclamations about being more of a sadist than the… counterpart. And fuck, if he didn’t— 

Not a moment to lose, he moves to kick the demon in the face, which he successfully does, and that huge towering body flies across the hall, slamming into and through walls of cobblestone; sending tremors throughout the whole building before all the dust settles. 

Sasuke nearly relaxes, nearly loosens his stance— but a sharp-tipped finger is right on his throat, tickling the Adam’s apple he’s too stiff to move; to swallow. 

“Oh, you’re cute. You’re so cute,” the same voice from earlier whispers right into his ears, warm breath stroking the neck he was confident enough to leave bare. “And annoying. But please stop. I love this place. I didn’t think you’d be able to send my casual form flying like that.” 

Sasuke tries to spin, but his elbow comes into contact with a firm palm and it sets a limit to how much he can turn. 

Maybe Sasuke should’ve stuck with actual missions he’d gotten from his guild— and not missions he’d set for himself. “What? Kill me.” 

“No. That would give more reason for you to hate me, no?” The demon grins, and Sasuke turns his head to try and meet the demon in the eye— something compelled him to, even when it was much against what he should be doing. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke decides, and maybe it was the air, or how this demon was absolutely fucking gorgeous, he found himself tilting his hips the tiniest bit backwards, but enough for his spine to mold onto that bare chest. That and the motivation to kill this demon some other way. Maybe. 

“What’re you doing there, human?” The demon says, and suddenly two large palms were on either sides of Sasuke’s hips, pulling him back and making him feel a hint of bulge against his clothed ass. “How bout ya take a break and have some fun before you try to kill me again, y’know?” 

“I let you fuck me, you let me kill you?” Sasuke exhales, right when the demon’s chin was pressing onto his shoulder, those soft lips grazing across his cheek. 

The demon chuckles, amused, and so dark it mixes so well to stir the nerves within Sasuke’s abdomen. “You’re too weak,” he says, one large and terrifyingly clawed, black-tipped hand crawling up Sasuke’s side and chest, and up to stroke the pale neck before cupping the sharp jaw; tilting his head and nearly pressing their lips together. This wasn’t foreign to Sasuke— being held like this and touched roughly by these evil, generally red-eyed creatures— but knowing he wouldn’t be able to take this one down, this was a different level of… dark arousal that he’d perhaps be able to finally indulge in. “Or,” The demon nudges him with his nose, “I could turn you into a demon. If you’d like. Maybe then you’d be able to kill me.” 

Oh, that, Sasuke would never do. 

“Well?” The demon whispers, and Sasuke feels the bulge press deeper between his asscheeks. “I’m Naruto, by the way. An Uzumaki demon. Though we’re all practically dead and lost in the world. Thanks to you guys.” And Sasuke finally understands what those carved swirls spread through out the castle meant— fucking Uzumaki demon— the rare upper demon species he’d learned about years ago, after his older brother had come home clinging onto life after an encounter with one of them. And now; he was facing one, not even having reached the power of his brother. Life as a demon-hunter meant Death would always be waiting around the wrong corner, but this demon; Naruto, just hums and drags his tongue up Sasuke’s neck, in more ways arousing him than in an attempt to scare him. It did both. 

“G-Good,” Sasuke chokes out when the hand releases his jaw, positioning itself right near his crotch. “The less demons the better.” 

“You’re so mean,” Naruto laughs, and the hands are on Sasuke’s hips, spinning him around roughly. “Contrary to popular belief, we demons are capable of care. To care. To be caring. We’re just born with special features and heightened  _ everythings _ that you humans are so jealous of.” 

“I don’t care. Killing you all will level the playing field.” 

Naruto chuckles again, pushing their pelvises together, and Sasuke feels the thick, hard outline of Naruto’s cock through their thin layers of pants. “No playing field will be leveled. You humans will simply be put on top.” Suddenly, Sasuke feels the prick of sharp nails through fabric against his lower back, his jacket and shirt feeling tight for a moment before a loud rip cuts through the cold air, the cool momentarily grazing his skin right when he’s enveloped by Naruto’s warm front and the large warm palm on his back. 

Sasuke involuntarily shivers, his hands grasping on the demon’s biceps. “You,” he gasps, Naruto’s hand forcing its way in and under against the tightness of his pants, clawed hand tapping against his cheeks. “You fucking tore my clothes?” 

“My claws wouldn’t be able to unbutton them.” 

“One day,” Sasuke glares, pressing his claws as hard as he can against the taut skin, hoping to pain the man to no avail. “One day, I’ll kill you.” Loosening his grip, Sasuke brings the same hand up to the demon’s collars, “But for now…” He whispers, confidence and arousal peaking instantaneously when he feels Naruto’s cock nudge against his own. His hand trails down to thumb over perked nipples and graze over strong abs. 

“You give up quite quickly,” Naruto’s nails teasing the soft skin of his ass, pressing but not pricking. “You don’t look like the type.” 

“I know how to choose my battles,” Sasuke jerks his hips upwards, shivering slightly at the pressure. “Now get on with it.” 

—

“You’re damn hot, Jesus,” Naruto presses a hot kiss against Sasuke’s throat. “I’m gonna fuck you all day. All night.” 

“How about you get it to fit first?” Sasuke breathes, arching painfully against the silk sheets, body no longer smoothly gliding across the soft fabric but sticking sweatily, heat drowning him in lost and incomprehensible pleasure. His nipples skim across Naruto’s upper chest, tickling him and causing him to shift against Naruto’s cock, urging him a little closer and a little deeper. 

Naruto chuckles against his collar, holding Sasuke tightly at the shoulders, his hips nudging harder. Sasuke moans as his hands twitch against the broad back, scrambling for flesh to grab. “Doesn’t matter. You’re loving it,” Naruto says, licking and nipping more on what his mouth could reach. “Don’t be worried about me.” 

“I could care less for your own pleasure.” 

“It’s okay,” Naruto tilts his hips upwards, Sasuke arching against him once more as his cock gets sucked deeper into tight, wet heat. He pulls on the dark, inky hair, forcing their eyes to meet. “You’re going to get this cock fucking into you until I’m done. I’m going to get you riding till you fall faint.” Naruto cups his nape, the long fingers nearly touching around his neck. “You’d like that, won’t you?” 

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, lips parted as he let tiny sighs of goodness and annoyance slip out, dark eyes blurry and unfocused. Naruto groans against the man’s open mouth only with a hint of a cocky grin, licking into it with his own tongue, sloppy but intense and full of purpose. 

—

“I didn’t think you’d actually try to kill me again.” 

“I stay by my word.” 

Naruto barks out a laugh, uncaring of the sharp piece of steel already tearing into his skin. It molds around the knife though, and Sasuke finds himself a little hesitant on whether or not to send fire into the wound, ensuring it wouldn’t heal. “You’re always so rough with me.” 

“We had sex the first time we met.” 

“Do I always need to remind you— it was you who first pushed your ass onto my dick—  _ because you thought you were going to die and you wanted a good fuck,  _ as you said _ — _ the fuck was I supposed to respond?” Sasuke pulls the knife out,, Naruto’s neck was looking as good as new in seconds. Naruto waggles his eyebrows, catching the retreating wrist in glee. “Getting  _ soft _ with me, Sasuke? Looks like you actually want me to live… even with your side job of killing my fellow demons.” 

“Why won’t you kill me?” Sasuke sighs, immediately sagging onto Naruto’s front. “It’s annoying.” 

“Don’t think I can,” Naruto laughs, grasping Sasuke in his arms. 

“I can’t kill you anymore.” 

“See? You’re getting soft—”

“This wouldn’t be able to get up,” Sasuke sighs again against his skin, casually palming the cock already firming up against his stomach. “I’d miss you too much,” he says, and all Naruto could see was the top of Sasuke’s head as the man talked to his dick.

“Or,” Naruto pushes his cock more firmer into Sasuke’s palm, “Hear me out— I could turn you into a demon, and we can live forever—”

“I don’t want to live forever.” Sasuke groans when Naruto starts squeezing his ass, massaging them and ultimately relaxing him enough to completely mold into the arms on either side of him. 

Naruto frowns, and Sasuke’s spent enough time with the man to understand how the demon’s energy would shift and change to indicate his feelings; and even then he didn’t really need to use any investigatory skills— Naruto was overly expressive, always unhesitant and confident with his words that Sasuke easily faltered from the horrid convictions he’d kept close to his heart for so long. 

He knew that this demon probably had some type of emotional attachment to him— at least to emotionally attached to his ass— always praising the two globes of meat whenever he had the chance; and hey, Sasuke liked it. The sex was  _ good. _ The sex was  _ amazing— _ even more so that Naruto had the power to heighten his senses to make him feel more than he thought he deserved. 

Even with how aware Sasuke was with how the people thought of demons, let alone a relationship with one, it was never especially difficult to fall for one— they were charismatic and attractive creatures; how long they lasted only depended on which one of them would die first. Even then, Sasuke had reached a realization in life— that he didn’t mind dying, definitely not after living all his life like he did. 

“I just don’t, okay?” Sasuke pinches Naruto’s shoulder. “Don’t think about it, please.” 

Naruto shakes his head. “You know that’s too much to ask for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ might continue this, but that depends on what comes to mind


End file.
